Init
by RetroButter
Summary: "Init" ay isang serye ng mga liham ng paglalahad na kinatha ni Kotetsu Kaburagi na gamit ang isang kilala at masyadong lahad na alias para sa isang bahagi ng isang tabloid na nagbibigay ng mga tulong sa mga mga sapat na ang gulang na tinatawag na "Xerex"
1. Chapter 1

**ISANG PAALAALA: Ang Tigre at Kuneho at pag-aari ng Sunrise, lahat ng nakasaad sa kasulatan na ito ay kathang isip lamang.**

* * *

><p>Dear Xerex,<p>

Bago ang lahat, nais ko po munang batiin kayo at ang iyong mga minamahal na tagasubaybay ng isang magandang araw.

Itago niyo na lang po ako sa alyas na Tigre. Ako po ay mahigit trenta anyos, lalaki, at naninirahan nang may di kalayuan sa isang siyudad na tinatawag na Sternbild. Naniniwala akong ang pag-ibig ay tila isang rosaryo - punong-puno ng misteryo. Pagod na pagod na rin ang aking puso at isipan, dahil parati syang tumatakbo papalayo at hindi ko siya mahabol.

Sumulat ako upang isalaysay ang isang di-malilimutang tagpo dito sa aking lugar. Tungkol po ito sa aking nakababatang kasamahan sa trabaho, na akin pong ililihim sa alias na Kuneho. Ngunit bago po ako magsalaysay, gusto ko munang magbigay ng babala. Labis po kasing maselan ang mga eksenang aking ilalahad. Itong salaysay na ito ay maaari nang maihambing sa mga sex video ni Nathan na napapanuod sa mga dvd, vcd at higit na sa internet...or maaaring mas humigit pa. Pinapakusapan ko po kayong huwag nang ituloy ang inyong pagbabasa kung hindi kakayanin ng powers niyo ang ganitong uri ng kahalayan.

_Ipapagpatuloy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Tandaan:<strong> Ang Xerex ay para lamang sa mga sapat ang gulang na babasahin. Kung ikaw ay Filipino at iyong nabalitaan na ito... alam mo na ang patutunguhan ng kwentong ito.

Hanggang sa muli!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unang Kabanata**

Ang unang pagtatagpo namin ni Kuneho ay naganap sa isang hindi mapagkaraniwang sitwasyon, nahuhulog ako sa ere habang may hinahabol ako na mga kriminal at iniligtas niya ako sa bingit ng kamatayan. Utang ko sa kanya ang aking buhay at puspusan sana ko siyang pasasalamatan kung hindi lang niya ako pinagsungitan na ikakamatay ko daw ang katigasan nang aking ulo at dahil tumatanda na daw ako sa aking ginagawa, mas nararapatan na siya na lang daw umaako ng responsibilidad na ito.

Kami ni Kuneho ay nagtratrabaho sa...isang distrikto sa sternbild bilang masusugid na mga...mambabatas. Baguhan pa lamang si Kuneho sa trabaho at malugod na siya agad na sinalubong ng aking mga katrabaho at gayun din sa mga nakakataas dahil sa pagligtas niya sa akin. Pormal kaming pinakilala sa isa't isa at sa hindi katagalan ay nalaman ko na kaming dalawa pala ay ang magiging mag-partner.

Sa umpisa pa lang, ay nagkakatalo na kami ni Kuneho, Xerex. Nagmamatigas siya sa kanyang sariling paniniwala sa batas at umaasa siya sa makabagong teknolohiya para maglapat ng hustisya. Higit isang dekada ang agwat ng edad namin ni Kuneho, kaya siguro masasabi natin na 'generation gap' din ang dahilan ng aming hindi pakikipagsunduan. Dahil matagal-tagal na ako sa propesyon na ito at madami-dami na din ako napagdaanan sa buhay, pinapagpasensyahan ko na lang siya. Totoy pa si Kuneho, may gatas pa siya sa labi, at sa mga susunod na araw na magkakasama kami ay madami pa siyang kakaining bigas.

Xerex bago ko malimutan, si Kuneho pala ay isang binata, hindi lalagpas ng bente-singko anyos. Siya ay may konting katangkaran sa akin, matipuno ang kanyang pangangatawan na mapapansin mo agad sa kanyang hapit na pananamit. Yun yata ang uso sa mga lalaking kabataan ngayon. Katerno lagi ng suot niya ay antipara na kulay rosas, na meron siyang apat pang pares. Madali mo mapapansin si Kuneho dahil sa kanyang malambot at umaalon na ginutaang buhok, na mahahambing mo sa mga babaeng modelo sa mga komersyal ng shampoo. Maputi at makinis ang kanyang kutis at may dating sya na kakaibang uring...'kagandahan'. Hindi ko mai-lugar ang kanyang hitsura Xerex, dahil hindi naman siya brusko, mabalbon o makisig para sa isang binata tulad ng mga aking mga kasamahan. Siguro kung siya ay isang babae, si Kuneho ay isang guwapa at makisig na babae...na may malalim na boses.

Hindi katagalan at aming relasyon bilang mag-partner at masusugid na mambabatas ay dumaan sa maraming pagsubok at dahil dito naging mas matatag aming samahan. Hindi ba may kasabihan na "Don't judge a book by it's cover"? Totoo sya sa sitwasyon namin, Xerex. Ung pagiging isnabero at kasungitan ni Kuneho ay isang balat-kayo lamang. Sa totoo, malungkot sya at madalas mapagisa, nagigising sa bangunguot at umiiyak sa kung saan wala nakakakita sa kanya. Nalaman ko na naulila sa maagang edad si Kuneho, nakita niya paano pinatay ang kanyang mga magulang at hanggang ngayon ang kaso ay hindi pa nareresolba. Yun daw ang rason bakit naging siyang mamababatas, para matugis nya ang mga kriminal na elemento at mabigyan husitya ang kanilang pagkamatay. Ako din ay nag-bukang loob sa kanya, naikuwento ko ako ay isang balo at pansamantala nakatira malayo sa aking pamilya dahil nga sa aking trabaho.

Sa aming dalawa, mas matindi ang pressure ng trabaho kay Kuneho, Xerex. Mula sa araw na linigtas niya ako, siya ang naging mas kilala sa mga mamamayan. At bakit hindi? Bata pa siya, matipuno, masigasig at itinuturing na magandang halimbawa sa mga batang gusto maging mambabatas tulad niya balang araw. Ginawa din siyang pampubliko na tagapagpasalita ng distrikto namin at dahil sa kanyang 'kagandahan' ay naging patok din siya sa mga kababaihan. Kinuha pa nga siyang modelo ng swim wear na pang-lalaki. Hindi ako nag-e-exag kung sabihin ko na may sarili na siyang fan club. Ganun kasugid ang kanyang mga tagapaghanga.

Meron naging insidente, habang bumibisita kami sa isang establisyemento para sa isang seminar ay nagkakagulo ang mga kanyang mga tagahanga na karamihan ay mga dalaga. Nagkatulukan, nagsisigawan at mistulang mga nababaliw para lang makasulyap lang sa kanilang idolo. Meron pa nga nagbato ng namamasang saplot nila na aking ikinadiri at agad kong iniwasan at dahil dito muntik na akong madulas sa binababaan naming hagdanan. Siguradong basag buto buto ko nun, Xerex, dahil nasa ika-bente siyete kaming palapag ng gusali na yun at wala pang harang ang mga riles ng hagdanan. Mabilis ako nailigtas ni Kuneho sa pagkahulog at binuhat nya ako sa kanyang matipunong mga braso.

Hindi ko alam kung mabwibwisit ako o ikakagalak ko ang nangyaring pagligtas ni Kuneho. Ikakagalak ko dahil linigtas niya ako sa pagkahulog o nabwibwisit dahil imbes na matakot para sa aking buhay ay kinilig pa at lalong naghihiyawan ang mga nababaliw nyang mga tagahanga. Hindi nakatulong na bumulong ang nakangising Kuneho sa aking tenga, "Ito yata ang pangalawang beses na kinarga kita, Tigre." sinabi niya na pabulong, "Parang bumigat ka yata." Sumimangot na lang ako at bumaba sa kanyang buhat, nakangiti para rin siya nun at nagumpisa umiinit ang mukha ko sa kahihiyaan. Napakamot ulo nalng ako, habang kinakalma niya ang masusugid niyang mga tagapaghanga. Hindi ko alam napapansin niya ang maliliit na mga bagay na ganun.

Medyo matagal rin bago ko napagtanto na ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya ay pag-ibig na. Yun bang tipong, pag nakikita ko sya ay nanlalamig ang aking mga kamay at para bang ang boses nya lang ang naririnig ko. Minsan, aaminin ko, Xerex, tinitingnan ko siya mula ulo hanggang paa at ang lahat ng dugo na dumadaloy sa aking ugat ay bumababa sa... doon na nga.

Alam kong nahuhulog din ang loob niya sa akin, pero di niya lang maamin. May pagka masikreto kasi siya at bihirang magtiwala sa tao. Maraming beses din na muntik muntikanan ko nang masira yung tiwalang yon. Pero nakababawi rin ako.

Meron maiikling panahon na naiiwan kaming dalawa lamang na magkasama sa opisina. Yun lang ang tanging pagkakataon naipararating namin ang aming pag-mamahalan sa maliliit na bagay, tulad ng paghahawak kamay, at ang pagsandal nya sa aking balikat, at pagsambit ng "Mahal na mahal kita, Tigre". Tuwing babanggitin nya ang aking pangalan ay mayroong kakaibang liga sa aking puso. Alam kong ganun din ang nararamdaman niya.

Dahil sa sobrang abala kami pareho sa trabaho, wala na rin kaming mahabang oras para sa isa't isa. Madalas ko tuloy maisip na, 'Kuneho, kahit ba _Mr. Quickie_ hindi pwede?' at isang araw hindi ko man lang napansin nasabi ko ito ng malakas habang nag-e-eksersiyo kami sa treadmill. Huli na nang mapansin ko na nakatingin sa akin si Kuneho na akala mo ay aagawin ko sa kanya ung Peppermint Java Chip Frappuccino na binili niya kaninang umaga sa istarbaks. Halos mamula mukha ko nun Xerex, kasi hindi lang kami magkasama nun, nandoon din mga kapwa ko katrabaho na nag-e-eksersiyo din at itinawa na lang nila ang aking sinabi.

"Hindi puwede." Pahingal na sumagot si Kuneho na nakangiti na ikinagulat ko. Madalas kasi pikon yun. "Mas nababagay sa iyo ang mag-_mister donut_ na lang."

Buti nalang walang naka-gets ng joke na yun, Xerex. Kasi naman, kainan yun. Pero nakita ko ang lagkit ng kanyang tingin at nang biglaan nyang hinaplusan ang aking kamay, muntik na ako tumalsik at madulas sa treadmill. Pinagtawanan ako ng mga kasamahan ko, nasobrahan daw siguro ako ng kape. Tumawa na lang din ako at natawa din si Kuneho. Tumatawa kaming lahat pero sa loob-looban ay doon ko din na-isip: Si Kuneho din ba ay may pagnanasa sa akin? O di kaya'y nakikipaglaro lang siya? Kasi minsan pakiramdam ko ay nahuhuli niya ang aking mga patagong mga sulyap sa kanya.

Dumaan mga araw at nahalata ko ang kanyang medyo nakakaibang pagkilos. Hindi ko alam kung siya ay nagpapahiwatig ng pisikal na pagnanasa o masyado lang ako nag-iisip. Ganoon pa rin ang relasyon namin, Xerex, mga simple na pag-hawak ng mga kamay papunta sa opisina, nagbubuntong hininga siyang sumasandal sa aking balikat kung siya ay nanlulumbay, nagkukuwento kami sa isa't isa aming mga ambisyon sa buhay, nag-aasaran... pero yun nga may mga sitwasyon na kung saan lalo siya nagiging agresibo. Kung kami ay nag-tra-training, maghahanap ng paraan si Kuneho na maitulak ako sa sahig o isubsob sa pader at ipitin ako sa ilalim niya, mga binti namin nagdidikit, mga katawan namin nagpapawis. Susumbat siya nang "Bumabagal ka na, tanda." at nararamdaman ko ang ngiti niya at bigat ng kanyang hininga sa aking leeg. Lalo na kung break sa opisina, kung ako ay nagpapahinga, bigla na lang siya lalapit para mag-abot ng kape at maghanap ng dokumento, magugulat na lang ako at nakatapat na lang pundya niya sa akin. Dati kasi tatapikin lang ako nun sa balikat kung may kailangan siya. Sinabihan ko ganun na lang gawin niya, kaysa naman aatakihin ako sa puso.

Hindi ko alam kung siya ba ay nanadya dahil nang isang beses, busy ako sa pagawa ng report sa trabaho nang tinapikan niya ako sa balikat. "Tigre." Sabi niya, at sinabi ko maghintay muna siya ng saglit. "Kailangan ko makigamit, importante lang..." pinagpilitan niya, at nainis na ako at inikot ko ung upuan para harapin siya nang... muntik sumubsob _nanaman_ ang mukha ko sa kanyang pundya.

"Ano ba yan, Kuneho!" Sumbat ko, nanginit ang mukha ko at sa gulat nanikip agad dibdib ko. "Sinabi ko na huwag mo ako biglain! Ang lapit mo pa!"

"Bakit?" Tukso niya, at nakita ko tinangal niya ang kanyang antipara at dinaan niya ang kanyang mga darili sa kanyang gintuaang buhok. Hindi man lang gumalaw ang mokong sa kanyang pagkapuwesto at bumukaka pa nang konti, kulang na lang ilabas niya ari niya at ipasubo ito sa akin."Gusto mo ba ang iyong nakikita?"

"Ano?" Muntik akong mapasigaw at iniwasan ko ang aking tingin sa kanyang pundya. Siya naman ay muntik na mapatawa.

"Haha, hindi ka naman mabiro," sabi niya. "May dumating sa iyo na parsela, galing sa inyo." At linabas niya isang maliit na kahon na nakabalot sa kanyang likuran. "Nakalimutan mo kunin sa baba kanina, ako nang kumuha."

Napaupo siya sa katabing mesa, matahimik na inoobserbahan ang aking kilos habang binubuksan ko at tinitigan ang laman nang parsela. Nang matapos ako doon lang siya nakapagsalita.

"Tigre" sabi niya, nakatupi ang kanyang mga palad, mistulang tinitignan niya ang itim niyang singsing. "Nagyaya ang ating mga kasamahan sa isang bagong kainan na hindi kalayuan sa siyudad, mamayang uwian." sabi niya, at dahan dahan siyang tumayo. "Kung wala ka na ginagawa at kung gusto mo makahabol mamaya, sabay na tayo pumunta."

Tumango na lang ako, itinabi ko ang parsela na aking hawak. "Sige, i-text na lang kita mamaya kung makakasunod ako."

"Sige..aasahan ko yan..."

Parang may gusto pa sabihin si Kuneho nun, Xerex, pero tumungo na lang siya at umalis. Lingid sa aking nalalaman, heto na pala ang gabing sadyang hindi namin malilimutan...

_ipapagpatuloy..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ang kabanata na ito at ang mga susunod pa ay magkakaroon ng pananaw ni Barnaby. Abangan! Dumudugo na ba ilong niyo, mga mambabasa :D ?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Isang paalaala lamang, ang kabanata na ito ay nakasaad naman sa pananaw ni Barnaby, at karamihan ng mga detalye ay katha ng aking kaibigang si Fei. Gusto daw niya kasi maisulat naman sa P.O.V. ni Barnaby so pagbigyan ko na :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pangalawang Kabanata<strong>

Dear Xerex,

Hindi ko alam kung kanino ipadadala itong aking liham, kaya sabi ng isang kaibigan ko, sa iyo na lang. Pwede ko rin namang itago ang aking pangalan kaya yun na nga lang ang gagawin ko.

Itago niyo na lang ako sa pangalang Kuneho. Tungkol ito sa aking trabaho at ang isa sa kinakasama ko rito. Malamang ay alam mo na ang magiging labas ng kwento ko kaya nga sa iyo ko isasaad ang sulating ito.

Nagtatrabaho ako sa isang malaking korporasyon na nagpapasatupad ng batas. Sa bawat maling naitatama ay may kaukulang pabuya at ang karangalan ng aming pangalan ang nakasalalay dahil lahat ng aming kilos ay ipinalalabas sa telebisyon, radyo at kahit sa dyaryo.

Bago ako noon sa trabaho at sinadya akong ipareha sa isang beterano. Hindi talaga ako sang-ayon sa desisyon ng nakatataas dahil kabaligtaran ng ugali ko ang ugali nya. Hindi ko na rin siguro iisa-isahin.

Sa umpisa ay hindi talaga kami magkasundo. Pero nung nagdiwang ako ng aking kaarawan ay lumambot ng kaunti ang puso ko sa kanya. Mapag-alaga sya at parang tinuring niya akong tunay na kaibigan at parang anak. Pero napaisip akong mabuti kung yun ba talaga ang gusto kong mangyari, ang maituring niyang anak.

Sa haba ng pinagsama namin, nagkasanayan na rin kami sa isa't isa hanggang sa puntong pag lasing ako ay sa bahay nya na ako inuuwi. Noong una ay di ko napapansin ang kanyang mga pasulyap na tingin. Pero nang kalaunan ay di ko na rin matiis ang hindi sya tingnan. At pagtitingin sya sakin habang ako'y nakatitig sa kanya ay halatang ikinapupula ng kanyang pisngi.

Itago na lang natin sya sa pangalang Tigre. Dahil nag ala-tigre siya pag nagagalit, lalo na pag walang pumapansin sa kanya. May ilang buwan na rin kaming makapareha sa trabaho na ikinagaganda ng estado ng aming pangalan. May halos sampung taon ang alam kong tanda nya sa akin. Ngunit kahit malayo ang agwat ng edad namin ay di halata sa kanyang pangangatawan. Makisig sya at maganda ang tindig. Maliit sya ng ilang sentimetro sa taas ko. Kayumanggi ang kanyang kulay at kapag natitig ka sa kanyang mata, ang kulay ay naglalaro sa ginto at tsokolate. Alam kong malambot din ang kanyang mga labi dahil madalas doon ako nakatitig kapag nagsasalita sya. Di ko na rin matiis minsan na tingnan sya mula ulo hanggang paa na para bang hinuhubaran ko sya, simula sa kanyang baba, pababa sa leeg hanggang sa kanyang sapatos. Pag lumapit sya sa iyo ay maaamoy mo ang tamis ngang pinaghalong rosas at alak.

Matagal bago ko napagtanto na pag-ibig na ang aking nararamdaman tungo sa kanya at pag-ibig na talaga ang gusto kong makuha sa kanya. 'Di ko man ito sabihin ay alam kong ganun din ang nararamdaman niya para sa akin dahil tuwing may pagkakataon na kaming dalawa lamang ang magkasama ay hinahawakan nya ang aking kamay. Minsan ay nahahalikan ko na rin siya sa pisngi. At kapag may pagkakataon at kami ay nasa labas at nagpapatupad nang batas, tumatakas kami ng panandalian at nagagawa ko pang halikan siya nang malalim. Masikip ang aming uniporme pero makapal ang pagkakagawa sa materyales, kaya naman ang pagnanasa kong bumababa sa aking pantalon ay di nahahalata kahit na makita pa sa TV.

Madaming araw na hindi kami magkausap at makapagpahinga man lang ng mahaba dahil sa aming trabaho. Halos artista na ang turing sa amin ng mga tao kaya wala na kaming oras para sa isa't isa.

Sa isang pagkakataon, nakuha naming uminom ni Tigre kasama ang aming ibang katrabaho. Halos nasa kalahatian na sila nang inuman pero nakahabol pa kami. Nagtawanan. Naglabasan nang sama ng loob. Napagkwentuhan ang wala. Nauna nang umuwi ang nakababata naming kasamahan hanggang sa kaming dalawa na lang ang laman ng kainan. Alam ko'y mga alas-nuwebe kami nagumpisang uminom at kaming dalawa na ang tumapos ng tira ng katrabaho namin. Nakarami rin kami at nakita kong halos tubigin niya ang bawat boteng ihain sa amin, hanggang abutan na kami ng pagsara.

Lasing na ako at sya, mukang walang man lang bahid nangkalasingan. Inakay nya na ako at sinabing sya na ang magmamaneho ng aking kotse. Hindi ako pumayag at nagmatigas pa rin akong hindi ako lasing at hindi pa dalawa ang tingin ko. Ni hindi ko na maisuot ang susi sa aking sasakyan.

"Kuneho, lasing ka na. Ako na sinabi." ang kanyang pilit.

"Kaya ko pah! Saka ayokong ipamaneho ang kotse ko sa iyo. Baka mahati ito sa dalawa." ang aking pang-inis na sinabi.

"Aba. Ayos ka rin malasing ah." ang kanyang huling nasabi.

HIndi ko na napigilan ang aking sarili at hinarang ko sya bago siya lumayo para pumasok sa kabila ng sasakyan. Nai-sandal ko siya sa kotse at tumitig sa kanyang muka. Hinalikan ko sya at muli kong natikman ang sarap ng alcohol at lasa nang kanyang mga labi.

"Umuwi na tayo. May pasok pa tayo bukas." Ang pigil nya. "Saka… inaantok na ko." Pero wala naman sa itsura niya na inaantok na siya. Halos nagmamadali syang sumakay sa loob ng kotse at nag seatbelt at nag panggap na natutulog.

Alam ko lasing kami pareho nun dahil marami kaming nainom. Nakapikit siya at mukhang malalim na ang tulog ni Tigre habang nagmamaneho ako pabalik sa bahay ko. Di ko mapigilang tingnan ang kanyang leeg. Napalunok ako at naramdaman kong sumikip ang pantalon ko. Diyos ko, leeg pa lang yung natingnan ko!

Binanggit ko ang kanyang pangalan para malaman ko kung tulog ba talaga sya. Umungol lang siya na parang hindi siya interesado sa gusto kong mangyari.

Itinabi ko ang kotse sa may mapunong bahagi ng kalsada. Palalim pa lang ang gabi kaya't walang masyadong nagdadaanang sasakyan. Sabi na't di ako dapat uminom ng madami at meron pa kaming pasok bukas. Hindi ko mainitindihan kung ang nararamdaman kong init ay sahil sa alkohol or dahil hindi ko mapigilan ang panunukso na ginagawa ng katawan ng taong nasa tabi ko. Sabi na't di ako dapat uminom ng marami.

Binanggit ko uli ang kanyang pangalan pero parang iba na ang tunog ng boses ko. Parang nangangailangan ng tulong. Napansin kong napadilat na si Tigre. Ang kanyang mata, nagtatanong.

"Bakit tayo nahinto? Masama ba pakiramdam mo?" Ang pag-aalalang sambit nya habang humawak sya sa aking kanang kamay. Sabi na't gising sya at alam niyang may dinaramdam ako.

Kung alam nya lang na naninikip na ang aking dibdib at aking pantalon sa pangangailangan. Hinawan ko rin ang kanyang kamay. Alam kong naramdaman nya na malamig at nanginginig ang mga kamay ko dahil napa diretso siya ng upo.

Gusto ko na syang lundagan nun at akapin at halikan at gawan pa ng bagay na alam kong ikagagalit nya, pero mawawala ang respekto nya sa akin. Tinaggal ko ang aking seat belt na lalong dumadagdag sa pagsikip ng pantalon ko. Alam ko ring napansin na ni Tigre ang malaking umbok sa aking pantalon. Di ko alam kung ang kanyang mukha ay nandidiri, naaawa o nag-aalala sa itsura ko ngayon.

"Kelangan mo ng... ng tulong?" Ang tanong nya.

Tulong! Oo naman! Kung makikita mo lang ang itsura ko sa liwanag, malamang halatang nangangailangan nga ako ng tulong.

* * *

><p><em>Itutuloy, abangan ang susunod na kabanata!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ang mga susunod na kabanata ay maglipat-lipat pananaw, base sa mga liham ni Kotetsu at nang kay Barnaby.

* * *

><p><strong>Pangatlong Kabanata<strong>

_(Ipinapagpatuloy sa pananaw at liham ni Kotetsu)_

"Naiintindihan ko." sabi ko kay Kuneho, Xerex, at ito ay kanyang ikinagulat. Linapat ko ang aking palad sa nakaumbok niyang alaga at bigla syang napahinga ng malalim.

Nagulat ako sa tigas nito at hinaplos ko ito ng taas at baba, at narinig ko na pinpigil niyang umungol. Napagkagat sya sa kanyang labi at iniwasan niya ang aking tingin. "Huwag ka magaalala." ang hininga ko nang lumapit ako sa kanyang tenga, "Nangyayari ang mga ganitong sitwasyon at hindi natin ito mapipigilan."

"Kuneho," sabi ko ulit, at naramdaman ko linapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa palad ko, gnagabay ito sa direksyon ng kanyang sinturon. "Kuneho...meron din tayong pangangailangan na hindi mapapawi... "

Sadyang naubusan ng pasensya si Kuneho at hindi na ako pinatapos, siya na nagtangal ng sinturon at binuksan nya ang zipper ng pantalon nya. "Ang bagal mo, tanda!" sumbat niya, at hinugot niya ang aking palad at pinasok ito sa looban nang kanyang brief.

Napatameme ako Xerex, pero ginawa ko din hangad niya, at totoo nga hinala ko, malaki ang kanyang alaga at namangha ako at naitatatago pa niya sa sikip ng kanyang pantalon. Dinila ko ang aking mga tuyo na labi at dahan dahang na taas baba na galaw ang ginawa ko sa kanyang nangangalit na ari, bilang parusa sa pagmamadali nya sa akin. Napangiti ako sa sarili ko nang marinig ko ang kanyang mga ungol at binkusan ko ang ilaw sa taas namin. Kinumpas niya ang kanyang kamay pero pinigilan ko siya. "Parusa ito sa pagpapamadali mo sa akin, Kuneho," sabi ko, at lalo ako napangiti ng makita ang ekpresyon ng kanyang mukha: namumula at nagaalinlangan dahil baka may dumaan na mga sasakyan at baka makita kami.

Tinangal ko ang antipara sa kanyang mga mata, at gamit isang kamay, hinawakan ko siya na para hindi siya makapiglas. Sa minuto na yun, makakalimutan mo na lalaki si Kuneho, Xerex, at hindi ko mapigilan halikan siya. Dahan dahan ko binibilis ang galaw ng aking kamay sa kanyang alaga at tulad ng kanyang mga ungol, sumasabay ang bewang nya sa bawat kumpas nito. Habang ginagawa namin ito'y hindi maiwasan magkatinginan kami sa isa't isa. At bigla kong napaisip, na bakit bigla ko nga siya hinalikan. Ang hinahangad lang ni Kuneho ay tulungan ko siya sa pag-salsal. Pero naisip ko din, hindi talaga maiiwasan madala ako sa init nang kanyang nararamdaman at ang nagmamakaawang nyang mukha habang tinutulugan ko mailabas niya ang kanyang semilya.

Hinalikan ko siya ng malalim ulit nang naumpisahan ko na maramdaman na lalabasan na siya. Nanigas ang kanyang mga binti at nanginig, inuungol niya ang aking pangalan ng sinalubong ko ito ng mainit na halik bago sumirit ang mainit nyang semilya sa aking palad. Nang matapos na ito ay parehas kami lumugpok sa aming mga upuan, humihingal, pagod.

"Pambihira kang bata ka..." ako ang unang nagsalita sa aming dalawa. Napatigil ako sa aking sasabhin nang napatingin ako sa aking baba: naguumpisa din ako manikip. Napansin din ito ni Kuneho at napatingin siya sa akin pantalon. Mabilis sya naka-bawi ng lakas at nakita ko ang mga apoy sa kanyang mga mata nang biglaan ako hinalikan nito.

"Malapit lang tayo..." udyok nya. Hindi ko napansin sa kadiliman na kami ay nakaparada sa likuran ng gusali ng hindi kalayuan sa aming pinagtratrabahuan. "...hindi na ako makapagpigil...gusto kita mapa-sakin."


End file.
